


watson, there's a wolf in the house

by handyhunter



Category: Elementary (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter





	1. Chapter 1

"Watson, there's a wolf in the house," says Sherlock.

"I'm surprised you noticed. He belongs to the mountie," Joan replies. 

"What mountie?"

Joan nods at the man in a red uniform, standing next to another man with far less hair, wearing a brightly patterned jacket. He was looking through Sherlock's files on the coffee table. The wolf was licking something on the floor.

"Hello." Fraser extends a hand. Holmes hands him his coffee cup. "My name is Benton Fraser. I am here--"

"On a case," Ray interrupts. "They don't need to know your entire life story, Benny."

"I was hardly going to tell my entire life story, Ray, only the pertinent details." 

“What you consider ‘pertinent’ is what other people consider ‘boring’.” 

“I didn’t realize I was boring you, Ray,” said Fraser, in the same even tone, but Ray shifted uncomfortably anyway.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course not, Ray.”

Holmes lifts an eyebrow and looks at Joan.

“Don’t look at me,” she said. “Gregson sent them to you. I’m going running.”

“You’re leaving me alone?” Holmes frowns, wrinkling his forehead.

“Not to worry,” interjects Fraser, “You won’t be alone at-all. I promised Ray’s lieutenant, who promised Captain Gregson, that Ray and I will not leave Mr Holmes’ sights.”

Watson smiles sweetly. “I’ll be back in an hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

[The ruder Holmes gets, the politer Fraser becomes. BUT THEY BOTH SMELL THINGS. AND TASTE THINGS.]

“NOT YOU TOO,” says Ray. “I can’t watch this.”

Dief puts a paw over his eyes in sympathy with Ray. And also because Ray has been feeding him donut bits when he does this.

“Ray,” rebukes Fraser. “Donuts again?”

“He likes ‘em!”

Dief looks up at Joan, ever so hopeful that donut crumbs will fall from her fingers too. “I don’t have a donut,” she says.

Dief sighs, long and loudly. He flops over onto his back and waves his paws in the air.

“Anything for a donut,” says Fraser, mildly disapprovingly. “You shouldn’t be eating at a crime scene, Ray.”

Ray shrugs. “I was hungry. The crime scene’s been processed. I won’t leave crumbs. Dief’ll get them.”

Holmes merely glares at all of them. “Shhh. All of you.”

Ray, evidently ignoring Sherlock, taps the case file. “Hey, Detective Watson—”

“Actually—” Joan starts.

“She’s not a detective,” Holmes and Fraser say, at nearly the same time.

“But she is crucial to my investigative process,” says Holmes.

“Well, so is Fraser to mine,” Ray says. “Now, can anyone tell me why there are missing pages in this file?”

“That would be one of the mysteries we are here to solve, Ray.”

Joan hangs up her phone. “Gregson confirmed they haven’t been misplaced, at least not accidentally.”

“I could have told you that,” says Holmes.

“Well, you didn’t,” says Watson. “And now you know for sure.”

“Hmm,” says Fraser.

Ray looks up from the file, alarmed. “I don’t like that ‘hmm’.”

Fraser follows a trail of only he knows what to a window and peers out of it.

“Oh, no, Fraser. Don’t do it.” Ray starts after him. But by that time, Fraser has his upper body and one leg out the window.

Holmes tilts his head and looks from the window to the sofa and back again. He nods. “Our killer went out the window.”

“But why do we have to go out the window?” Ray complains. “Fraser!”

“It’s quite all right, Ray. There’s a good three inch ledge, from which the killer managed to shuffle across to the neighbouring balcony. If I can just reach…”

Holmes pokes his head out the window to watch Fraser’s progress. “Is he always like this?” he asks, apparently somewhat nonplussed by Fraser.

“He’s Canadian,” Ray explains. “They don’t believe in doors.”

Fraser drops neatly onto said balcony and picks up something off the ground. Ray winces. “Don’t lick it,” he yells over. “You don’t know where it’s been!”

Joan winces, too, at the volume of Ray’s voice. “I vote for the hallway.”

By the time they get over to the next apartment, Fraser is seated at a table, with a cup of tea. “Thank you kindly,” he tells the occupant, who then asks if he would like anything to eat.

“I believe she’s flirting with your partner,” whispers Sherlock to Ray.

“Yeah. Everyone loves Fraser.” Ray smiles at the woman and holds up his badge. “We have a few questions we’d like to ask you.”


End file.
